Los juegos del hambre-El vasallaje del 75 aniversario
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Nadie pensó que una pequeña nación que apenas se solidificaba podía llegar a ser quien dominara el mundo entero en ambas dimensiones. Las naciones trataron de derrocar el siniestro imperio pero no resultó,el tétrico juego de los 75 años con Panem al poder,se acerca,¿Quiénes serán los desafortunados que lucharán a muerte?
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ vengo yo de nuevo owo espero les agrade! lo hice porque la historia ya la tenía en la cabeza,así que dije YOLO,porque no? espero en serio que les guste leerla tanto como yo disfruté/disfruto el escribirla.

Aclaraciones:

1.-Si lo llego a subir en otro foro,será en mundo yaoi,con el pseudónimo de Yuusei Takatsuki,NO OTRO MÁS

2.-NO soy fanática de Los juegos del hambre,solamente soy ultra fan de hetalia;si,sólo he visto las películas de Los juegos del hambre y he leído en wikipedia que pasa y en facebook.

3.-No aparecerá NINGÚN personaje de Los juegos del hambre,ya que como dije,no domino el tema pero me ubico mas o menos.

4.-Obviamente no soy Suzane Collins,así que a mi no me pertenece la saga de Los juegos del hambre

5.-Hetalia es de Hima-papa-chiquito my love (?)

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel suceso que colapsó al mundo, un país llamado Panem lentamente se apoderaba de todo el globo terráqueo, inició como un débil pedazo de tierra que poco a poco fue ganando lugar hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había conquistado la mitad del mundo.

Los países restantes hacían juntas mundiales urgentes, ya no había peleas entre Francia e Inglaterra o Estados Unidos escupiendo mientras hablaba, todo estaba con una atmosfera que se cortaba con una cuchilla, todo era serio ya que del ecuador hacia abajo era Panem, todos los países hacían varias cosas para tratar de retrasar la inevitable guerra que se veía venir; cuando por fin las declaraciones habían sido anunciadas, otro inesperado suceso golpeó a los países.

Habían encontrado un portal hacia otra dimensión donde sus contrapartes eran del sexo opuesto a ellos, irónicamente, también estaban en la misma situación sólo que allí, la representación de aquella nación poderosa era una joven con largos cabellos blanquecinos que llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos heterócromos dorados y rojizos, igual de fieros que los de su contraparte, una fusta de cuero en vez de un látigo, una capa negra con destellos por los zafiros y rubíes que la adornaban, botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla con un tacón algo ostentoso, una falda roja pegada que le cubría sus bien torneados muslos, guantes negros también de cuero, un chaleco que usaban los aristócratas en sus trajes pomposos de color rojo con negro, adornado también con las piedrecillas que adornaban la capa y una camisa blanca de manga larga, la maldad hecha una hermosa joven.

El Panem que las naciones originales conocían era un sobrio joven delgado de una estatura similar a la del ruso, rasgos suaves pero varoniles, una sonrisa que podría abrumar a cualquiera, ojos dorados y rojizos y una herida de guerra en su pómulo derecho, le daban ese aire de elegancia pero malicia a su ser. Su pantalón era negro entubado dentro de sus botas tipo góticas industriales, traía un elegante reloj de bolsillo que imitaba el estilo inglés victoriano, camisa de manga larga entallada, que dejaba a relucir su esbelto cuerpo, un chaleco aristócrata de color negro con dorado que era adornado por pequeñas piedras de oro puro y rubíes, un pañuelo dorado con la inicial "_P_" bordada en él, los gemelos de sus puños también eran de oro puro, exactamente de 10 kilates cada uno; cabello rebelde que le llegaba a un poco arriba de los hombros y le tapaba un poco sus ojos levemente, guantes negros de cuero, un arete de oro en su lóbulo izquierdo, para finalizar, una capa como la de su contraparte pero ésta tenía de adornos pedazos de oro y rubíes, un látigo y una coronilla en su cabeza, ese era el atuendo de la dominación mundial.

La guerra consumía lentamente a las naciones, el portal fue descubierto por las personalizaciones de Panem, provocando que la resistencia fuera aniquilada, a pesar de que todo el mundo se había unido para pelear, su voluntad no era suficiente ya que con eso no se ganan guerras.

Desde aquel fatídico día en que los mundos fueron unidos y Panem tomó el control total de ambos mundos, se realiza un escalofriante juego con los nuevos distritos de Panem, el juego consiste en elegir a un chico y una chica de cada uno de los seis distritos y de cada una de las seis razas, para tener en total 24 personas, los ponen en una arena a luchar hasta que sólo una persona salga victoriosa, como recuerdo del poderío que Panem tiene sobre ellos. Las anteriores representaciones de países aún eran longevos mas no inmortales, mientras que hubiera gente de su nación, ellos seguirían viviendo como desde hace varios siglos.

_"Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem para siempre"_ se escuchó en la radio al alba de aquel día, a diferencia de los demás míseros días, ese día era horrible, habían pasado ya setenta y cinco años desde aquel día en que la humanidad había sido esclavizada por Panem; el alemán despertó al escuchar aquel horrible lema, vio el amanecer por quizá una de sus últimas veces y empezó a limpiar la casa en donde vivía con su pareja, la ex-representación de Italia del Norte y su hermano, Prusia; ese día era el "día de la cosecha", el asqueroso día en que todos los humanos de un rango de edad de doce a veinte años iban a la plaza de su pueblo o ciudad para ver quiénes eran los desdichados que iban al matadero aquel año, todos los años, los representantes de las extintas naciones también tenían que ir para ver los rostros de aquellas personas que hace tres cuartos de siglo no pudieron salvar.

Ya era el medio día y la cosecha era a las dos en punto de la tarde, el alemán despertó al castaño que temblaba y lloraba dormido.

-Italia, despierta-dijo el alemán mientras lo movía suavemente-ven, ya casi es hora…no quiero que te vuelvan a sancionar- el de ojos azules, tras decir eso se puso a pensar acerca de la única vez que se les ocurrió llegar tarde a la gran plaza, el rubio sintió treinta azotes en su espalda a cambio de que al italiano no le pasara nada, no pudo moverse durante tres días pero haría todo para evitar que le pasara algo a su amado italiano-Feliciano, levántate-volvió a decir el mayor al ver que el menos suavemente abría sus ojos con temor.

-¿D-Doitsu?-preguntó el italiano con miedo-¿Ludwig, eres tú?- el alemán asintió con pesar y correspondió el fuerte abrazo que le era proporcionado por su pareja, intentándolo tranquilizar, ya que desde hace setenta y cinco años, el joven del mediterráneo lloraba horrores, temblaba y por las noches de dos semanas seguidas, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

-Ya, vamos Feliciano, tenemos que alistarte para la cosecha…-tras estas palabras en un tono dulcificado de parte del alemán y un reconfortante beso en los labios, el rubio fue por la ropa bien alistada, obviamente por él, de su amado; notó que ya no estaba la ropa de su hermano, supuso que ya se había alistado; el de ojos azules empezó a desvestir al italiano que seguía temblando de miedo y trataba de dejar de sollozar. Tras una media hora de esfuerzos por parte del más alto, el castaño por fin estaba peinado y bien vestido.

-Vamos Italia, hoy es el vasallaje de los 75 años, debemos llegar más temprano para que tengamos lugares-el italiano asintió con temor, el alemán le abrazó dulcemente y le susurró que él lo protegería de todo mal, el italiano le vio a los ojos aún llorando suavemente y le dio un cálido beso al rubio; tomados de la mano, se fueron caminando hasta donde era la macro plaza del distrito 2, distrito conformado por toda Europa.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Si,me inspiré un poquito este capi pero los demás puede que sean mucho mas cortos...espero su opinión,sus favoritos y sus reviews,ya que sin ustedes mi historia no tendría mucho les gustó,pueden conversar con sus amigos de él y compartirlo :D

Por cierto /o/ mañana actualizo mi otro fic llamado "Sangre fría-Introducción a la cartografía",como no,también de hetalia.

Yael ;n; te extraño! se que a ti te gustan los juegos del hambre...(creo) así que...pues te lo dedico para que te recuperes pronto :3

Yuusei OFF

Hasta Pront!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la conti~ :3

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, el alemán notó que ahí ya estaba su hermano besando con nostalgia al austriaco, la húngara se acomodaba la flor de su cabello tratando de no romper en llanto al ver al austriaco llorando en el hombro del pruso; también estaban ahí los hermanos alpinos, las ex-representaciones de Liechtenstein y de Suiza; por primera vez en su vida, el alemán vio como Vash le sonreía a su hermana menor y le limpiaba las lágrimas con una ternura atípica.

Unas campanas repicaron, anunciando para que todos fueran a tomar sus respectivos lugares; los jóvenes iban a formarse en medio de la plancha mientras que los países se formaban en la orilla, rodeándoles; como esa plaza estaba situada en la antigua Alemania, no había demasiados países.

La señorita que iba a empezar a mover la tómbola para anunciar a los "ganadores" fue detenida por un agente de paz ya que un discurso del presidente se proyectaba en la gran pantalla.

"Hoy hace setenta y cinco años, nuestra gran nación hermana y unificada logró destruir por completo a las fuerzas que se oponían al cambio por la paz y el avance de la sociedad."-el alemán se mordió la lengua demasiado molesto, aún no creía como era posible que ese idiota pudiera hablar de ese suceso cuando él ni siquiera había nacido, justo cuando el alemán iba a retirarse para no oír mas estupideces sintió la mano de su novio que temblaba como si de gelatina se tratara, Ludwig se recriminó mentalmente el dejarse llevar por la molestia y con amor, apretó la mano del castaño, tratando de otorgarle una de sus mejores sonrisas para que el menor se calmara.

"Como todos aquí sabrán, hoy es el vasallaje de los 75 años, lo que significa que debe ser especial ya que significa que durante tres cuartos de siglos todos los distritos constituyentes de nuestra amada Panem y el Capitolio hemos vivido en paz, armonía, orden y progreso, nosotros somos la utopía de mundo perfecto hecho realidad" Tras estas palabras, la mayoría de las personas empezar a murmurar. El germano sabía que nada de lo que ese hombre decía era verdad, el ver a su pueblo en miseria, hambre, trabajar de sol a sol para sólo recibir unos escasos céntimos, lo hacía sentir impotente, como un lastre, le había fallado al mundo, y más importante, a su nación, su patria, aquellos que vio nacer y algunos morir, sus propios hermanos estaban frente a él, muriendo por las horribles condiciones en las que vivían, robando para subsistir, cazando aún cuando es ilegal para tener algo de comer, siendo presas del pánico cada vez que escuchan "Presidente" o "Capitolio", el mundo estaba aterrado.

La antigua y próspera Alemania ahora sólo era una región del distrito 2, específicamente, la región 3 del distrito 2, donde antes se erguía el bello centro de Múnich, lleno de esplendor y modernidad, ahora era la árida y gran plaza de la región 3…el de ojos zafiros apretó sus puños con impotencia pero una dulce caricia en el puño que sostenía la delicada mano del castaño, le hizo sentir menos inútil; ahí estaba la luz de su vida, el único motivo por el que seguía resistiendo, el motivo por el cual en más de medio siglo no había tirado la toalla y perdido las esperanzas, su primer amigo y dueño de su corazón, Feliciano Vargas.

"La magnífica idea que se nos ocurrió a mí, a Catalinne y a Aren es que las personificaciones de las anteriores y malvadas naciones que se oponían a nuestra utopía, sean quienes combatan"

Unos años después de la conquista total de Panem en ambos mundos, se le decidió llamar a la dimensión paralela "Dimensión B", por lo tanto, Catelinne es la personificación de Panem B mientras que Aren es la personificación del mundo original.

Al escuchar esto, las personas lloraban y varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon en el centro de la plaza, el italiano vio al alemán con una expresión total de terror, pánico era poco comparado a lo que su rostro reflejaba, las lágrimas del castaño y de Lily no se hicieron esperar, el temblor se hizo presente en la húngara mientras que un rostro de total seriedad y parsimonia era reflejado por el albino que abrazaba al austriaco que tenía su mirada puesta en algún punto fijo del cielo.

Ludwig abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al italiano, dándole besos por toda su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda a modo de consuelo y susurrándole la promesa de protegerlo hasta su último aliento, unos minutos después, unas naves del capitolio descendían lentamente en el árido terreno, las personas iban corriendo a sus casas por las órdenes recibidas por los agentes de paz.

Cuando las naves arribaron a tierra y se abrían las puertas, las ex-representaciones de los países se quedaron de piedra ya que quienes descendían eran nada más y nada menos que las demás naciones mientras que de la otra nave, como sorpresa, bajaban las representaciones de la otra dimensión.

El italiano menor miró a su gemelo, por primera vez lo veía llorar con una expresión tan triste, el español ya no sonreía como solía hacer siempre a pesar de su pobreza, el inglés estaba temblando y el americano solo lo abrazaba con impotencia; la danesa abrazaba con amor a la noruega y a la islandesa, diciendo bromas con sonrisas algo forzadas para evitar que ellas padecieran, el bielorruso abrazaba protectoramente a su hermana mientras que el ucraniano les cantaba una canción soviética de cuna; a donde Ludwig mirara, el panorama era desolador, se sentía peor que cuando estaba en el campo de batalla.

"Ahora que todos están, cada distrito fórmese en dos filas, la de la izquierda será la del Panem original, la otra será Panem B" dijo el muchacho de orbes dorados y rojizos de la proyección.

.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les encantó,verdad? :3 díganme sus opiniones~ cha :'( pobrecitos y el próximo capi ya se elegirá todo

Yuusei OFF

Hasta pront!


End file.
